Dangerous Friend
by Angel Raye
Summary: Maggie makes a new friend who isn't all that she seems to be. Review please.


Hi Everyone. We're on to a new story now. People have pointed out to me that Maggie and Madelyn are neglected in my stories. Maggie will have the spotlight in this one and Madelyn will have the spotlight in the next one.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Dangerous Friend  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The moon and stars shone brightly in Crystal Tokyo on the cold November night. All was peaceful. Except for a few people who worked at night, not a soul was around.  
So no one noticed the bright flash of light that suddenly appeared in the sky, no one except the knight in the control room at the Crystal Palace. Mars Knight had night duty in the control room. He was trying to decide what to get Raye and Annika for Christmas, which was only a month away when a blip on the control pattern got his attention. Mars Knight immediately turned his attention to the source. "An unknown source of light," he murmured to himself. He looked closely and as quickly as it appeared; it vanished. "That's odd," he exclaimed. "It's gone." Mars Knight tapped on the controls but whatever it was had disappeared. Mars Knight turned to the logs and recorded what had happened. Then he went back to his thinking.  
  
In Crystal Tokyo Park a small figure was lying on the ground. She pulled herself to a sitting position. Fortunately for her the park was empty otherwise she would have started a full-scale panic. One look at her would point out that she was not of this world. Her pointed ears, antenna and red skin would stand out among the humans. The alien child stood up and looked around. "So this is earth," she commented. "I was told that the inhabitants here have an abundant amount of life energy. I just need to find one human to sustain me so that I can continue my journey. But who?" The child thought for a moment and then realized that she would need to take on a human appearance. She concentrated on her powers and then her appearance changed. Her skin became the color of human flesh, her hair a white blonde and her eyes a deep green. Now she looked like a human girl of about eleven or twelve years old. "Tomorrow," she said. "I will observe the people of this town and find someone to sustain me while I am here."  
  
Maggie heaved a breath of relief when the bell rang for school to let out. It had been a long day with a math test and a music test. Poor Daisy had really messed up on the music test, trying to play the notes on the recorder. Now she was going to have to make it up in two days. Maggie couldn't decide which was worse. Having to make up the test or trying to explain to Lita that she didn't pass the test because she didn't practice.  
"Let's go," Daisy grumbled to Maggie. "I might as well get telling my mom over with."  
"Just give me a minute," Maggie replied as she finished packing her book bag. Emiko walked by. Daisy immediately put on a confrontational look.  
"I'm so glad I am going home," Emiko smugly commented. "I get away from you palace brats."  
"That's goes triple for us," Daisy countered back. Ever since Emiko had her best friend, Koiso, copy Daisy's book report word for word and then make it look like Daisy was the one who copied it the two girls had been bitter enemies. Emiko glared at Daisy and was about to retort but then thought better of it. Usually one who came up against Daisy would lose miserably.  
"Come on Daisy let's get to our lockers," Maggie hastily stepped in. She didn't want her best friend get into any more trouble. The two girls hurried to their lockers and changed their shoes. Then they went outside. The other girls were waiting for them. Annika was crying again.   
"Let me guess," Daisy stated. "Miyaki." Annika nodded her head. "Doesn't that kid ever let up?"  
"No," Gloria grumbled. "She doesn't have anything better to do."  
"Well let's get home and then Aunt Raye can comfort you," Maggie said in a sensible voice. Everyone nodded and started the walk home. Just then Maggie remembered something. "Oh no. I have to pick up something from the store for Papa. I had better go and do that."  
"I'll come with you," Hope volunteered. "I wanted to try that new candy they just came out with."  
"Okay," Maggie agreed. She turned to the rest of the girls. "You go on ahead Minna and we'll see you later."  
"Let's go Minna," Daisy told the others and they all headed toward the palace.   
Maggie and Hope walked over to the nearby store. Hope immediately found the new brand of candy she wanted to try while Maggie looked at the various juices her father wanted.  
"Those look so good," a voice beside her said. Maggie jumped and turned around. She saw a girl about her age standing beside her. She had white blonde hair down to her shoulders and green eyes.  
Maggie thought to herself. Then she smiled at the girl. "These are good. I'm trying to decide which one to get."  
"Are they for you," the girl asked.  
"Papa and I," Maggie replied. "Which one do you like?"  
"I've never had it," the girl whispered. "I don't have a home."  
"You don't have a home," Maggie gasped. "Where's your family?"  
"I lost them a long time ago," the girl explained.  
"And you've been alone ever since," Maggie asked.  
"Yes," the girl replied.  
"My name is Maggie Meioh," Maggie introduced herself. "I live at the Crystal Palace. I am eleven years old and in the fifth grade."  
"My name is Chiaki," the girl replied. "I am also eleven years old."  
"Why don't you come back to the palace with me," Maggie offered. "I'm sure the Queen will let you stay for a while. She is a very nice person."  
"I'd like that," Chiaki cried with enthusiasm. "Thank you."  
"Let me pay for this and find my friend Hope who lives there too," Maggie told her. "Then we will go." Chiaki nodded her head. When Maggie turned her back the girl gave an evil smile.  
  
  
Neo-Queen Serenity was very surprised when Maggie brought the child, Chiaki to her. Even she found it hard to believe that child would be on her own in this day and age. Since she became queen Serenity made sure that all children who were left orphaned had somewhere to go. But here she was and Maggie had told her the whole story. "Chiaki," Serenity began. "Are you saying you have been living on the streets all this time."  
"Yes your Majesty," Chiaki replied. "I don't have any family."  
"So how have you been living since then," Uranus asked suspiciously.  
"By my wits," Chiaki told her.  
"Please can she stay here," Maggie pleaded. In the short time she had spent with the other girl, she had developed a strong liking to her.  
Serenity turned to Venus and Uranus who were with her. she thought but since Annika had come home crying Serenity knew that Mars needed to be with her daughter right now. "So what do you two think?"  
"There are orphanages around," Uranus pointed out. "We should call one of them."  
"That's cold," Venus snapped. "She's just a child and a lonely one too."  
"Well if she has no family where should we put her," Uranus asked.  
"Please let her stay here until we can find her a family," Maggie pleaded. "After all we managed to find a home for Lord Sardonyx's daughter Sard. I'm sure we can find a home for Chiaki too."  
Serenity sighed. She trusted Maggie's judgment. "Very well," she relented. "We'll ask one of the Senshi to allow you to stay with them."  
"How about with us," Maggie asked. "We have an extra room in our chambers like everyone else. And I also have an extra bed in my room."  
"Maggie your mother is at the Gates of Time," Serenity pointed out. No one noticed the look of horror that appeared on Chiaki's face when that was mentioned. "That wouldn't be fair on your father."  
"Please," Maggie persisted. "She's become my friend so she ought to stay with me."  
"Very well," Serenity sighed. "But I am going to check with your father first."  
"Okay," Maggie said happily. She turned to Chiaki. "Let's go. I'll show you my room." She grabbed Chiaki's hand and pulled her out of the room.  
"Chiaki seems fairly harmless," Venus stated.  
"She is just a child," Serenity pointed out. "How much harm can she do?"  
"I just don't trust her," Uranus muttered. "There's just something about that child that doesn't add up."  
  
When they got to Pluto's quarters Chiaki stated that she needed to use the bathroom. Once she was in there she took on her normal appearance as the alien child. she thought in horror. Chiaki closed her eyes and concentrated.  
  
Sailor Pluto stood at her post wondering if she could take a couple of days off. She hadn't been able to see Maggie very much lately and with Christmas approaching Pluto wanted to spend as much time as she could with her daughter.  
Suddenly the door started shaking. Pluto immediately got on alert. "Who has entered the Gates of Time," she demanded. "I will eliminate all who try to enter." No sound came. Pluto walked over to the door. It continued to shake. "What is going on," Pluto murmured. This was very unusual. Suddenly without warning the door flew opened. Pluto held up her time rod to close it again when she felt the vacuum start to pull at her. With a scream she got pulled into the vacuum dropping her time rod in the process. The door closed and Pluto vanished.  
Chiaki thought as her plan worked. Now she wouldn't have to worry about Maggie's mother trying to stop her from using the girls' life force.  
  
At dinner that evening Maggie introduced Chiaki to everyone. She had been thrilled when Gary had approved of Chiaki staying with them. Most of the other children took a huge interest in the other girl. Daisy was one of them who worried that Maggie may have found another friend. Annika was also interested as her psychic powers told her that there was something about this girl. However Annika's shyness also overcame her and instead of investigating, she spent a good portion of the evening with her arms wrapped around Raye's waist.  
"Dinner was so good tonight," Rini stated. She turned to Chiaki. "You didn't eat much."  
"I wasn't very hungry," Chiaki replied. She sat quietly observing what was going on around her. Maggie had slipped away to visit her mother for a while. Only Chiaki knew that Maggie wouldn't be gone long.  
She was right. Within minutes of leaving Maggie returned, her normally tan face was pale and she had her mother's time rod in her hand. She ran right to Gary. "Papa," she cried. "Mom's missing."  
"What do you mean she's missing," Gary asked in concern.  
"I went to the Gates of Time and I couldn't find her," Maggie choked as tears rolled down her face. "I only found this." Everyone immediately knew that something was wrong. It was not like Pluto to leave her time rod lying around.  
Gary dashed over to Serenity while Lita put her arms around the sobbing girl. "Your Majesty," he gasped. "We have to find Setsuna."  
"We'll look into it immediately," Serenity promised. "Amy, Mina, and Haruka. You three come with us. We are going to try and investigate this."  
"Right," they said and the four left together with Gary to the Gates of Time.  
Endymion put a comforting hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Don't worry," he assured her. "We'll find your mother."  
  
"Don't worry Maggie," Chiaki said back in Pluto's quarters. "I'm sure they'll find your mother." Maggie only nodded. Lita had offered for Maggie to come back to her chambers with her and Daisy while Gary and the others were looking for Pluto but Chiaki had talked her into coming back to her own chambers. Lita had reluctantly allowed the two girls to go but not without making Maggie promise that she would contact her if she needed her. Chiaki had her own reasons for wanting Maggie to herself.   
"I just hope they find her," Maggie murmured.  
"You're tense," Chiaki observed. "You should relax. My mother showed me how to help people relax before she died. Let me help you."  
"Okay," Maggie replied. Chiaki came up behind her and began to rub Maggie's temples. Maggie did begin to relax. "That feels so good."  
"I'm glad," Chiaki stated as she began to glow, Maggie's life force was flowing into her.  
  
Lita had just gotten Daisy tucked into bed for the night and was about to call Maggie when there was a knock at the door. When she answered it she saw Serenity, Amy and Gary standing there. "Any luck," she asked them anxiously.  
"From what we were able to determine Sailor Pluto has been pulled into the time vacuum," Amy replied.  
"Oh no," Lita gasped. "Poor Maggie. Does she know yet?"  
"Not yet," Gary sighed. "I have yet to tell her."  
"We're going to do everything we can to rescue Sailor Pluto," Serenity informed her. "But we're not sure how at this point."  
"Lita," Gary stepped forward. "I was wondering if you would come with us to tell Maggie. You are her mentor and she sees you as a second mother."  
"Of course," Lita replied. "I'll just let Ken know."  
  
Maggie couldn't understand why she felt so tired all of the sudden. All she wanted to do was put her head down and sleep but she wanted to be awake when her father and the others got back from searching for her mother. Chiaki was wide-awake and looked very vibrant. Maggie wished she could be like that right now.  
The door opened and Ken came in with Serenity, Amy and Lita. "Papa," Maggie cried. "Did you find Mom?"  
"I'm afraid not honey," Gary sighed. "Your mother seems to have been caught up in the time vacuum."  
"How did that happen," Maggie asked in despair.  
"We're not sure," Serenity replied. "But Maggie I promise you we will not give up. We'll do everything we can to bring her back safely."  
Maggie just nodded her head as tears formed in her eyes. Lita put her arm around her and allowed Maggie to cry on her shoulder. "There now," Lita soothed. "It's going to be all right. We'll get your mother back. You'll see. Have faith in everyone."  
"I will," Maggie choked as she gave an enormous yawn.  
"You look really worn out," Amy commented as she put a hand on Maggie's forehead.   
"I am for some reason," Maggie replied as she gave another enormous yawn. "I feel like I don't have any energy."  
"Then we had better get you to bed," Lita stated.  
"I guess she won't need a sedative then," Amy mused. "I had brought one in case she needed help sleeping." She and Serenity quietly excused themselves and left.  
"How about if I get her to bed," Lita offered to Gary who nodded in agreement. An eleven-year-old did not like having her father help her into her nightgown. Maggie allowed Lita to lead her bedroom. Chiaki followed them. Lita helped Maggie into her nightgown and then tucked her into bed. Maggie was asleep almost as soon as she hit the pillow. "I guess she's just worn out from the stress," Lita murmured. She turned to Chiaki. "You should get to bed too. It's getting late."  
"I will," Chiaki promised. Lita left the room. Chiaki walked over to Maggie's bed. "I still need sustenance," she whispered. She put her hand on Maggie's forehead and began to feed on more of the girl's life force.  
  
At the same time Chiaki was feeding on Maggie's life force, Annika sat up in her bed screaming in terror as an evil force gripped hold of her psychic sense. Raye flew into the room and gathered her daughter into her arms. "It's okay Sweetie," Raye soothed. "It's only a bad dream." Annika clutched to her mother, shaking in terror. "What was the dream about?"  
Annika was about to talk when she suddenly screwed up her face. "I don't remember Mama," she replied.  
"That's unusual," Raye stated. Annika always remembered her nightmares.  
"It wasn't a dream," Annika suddenly recalled. "I felt this strong evil force all of the sudden."  
"Do you still feel it," Raye asked.  
"No," Annika replied. "It's gone."  
"If you feel it again then let me know," Raye told her. "Then we'll do a fire reading to investigate. Now would you like me to stay in here with you until you go to sleep?"  
"Yes Mama," Annika pleaded. Raye lay down next to her daughter and held her close. Feeling safe in her mother's arms Annika drifted back to sleep.  
  
The next morning Maggie was awakened when the alarm went off. She found that she had no energy left. "Why am I so tired," she murmured out loud.  
"Maybe you didn't sleep very well," Chiaki suggested from the spare bed even though she knew full well why Maggie was so tired.  
"I slept through the night," Maggie mumbled as she staggered out of bed. She reached for her school uniform and gave another enormous yawn. After she sluggishly got dressed she turned to Chiaki. "What are you going to do about school?"  
Chiaki was dressed in the same school uniform as Maggie. "The queen registered me at your school," she replied. "So I'll be coming with you."  
"Maybe we'll be in the same class," Maggie stated hopefully.  
"I'm sure we will be," Chiaki assured her with a smile.  
There was a knock at the door and Gary poked his head in. "Good morning," he called.  
"Good morning," both Maggie and Chiaki replied.  
"Girls I have to go out of town for a couple of days," Gary informed them. "You'll be staying with Aunt Lita."  
"How can you go out of town when Mom is missing," Maggie cried.  
"I'm sorry honey," Gary sighed. "But I have too. The queen has told me she'll contact me the minute she finds out something."  
"All right," Maggie muttered grudgingly. She got her book bag together and got ready to leave for school.  
  
"So how long are you staying," Daisy asked Chiaki on the way to school.  
"I don't know," Chiaki replied.   
Annika gazed at Chiaki with a scrutinizing look on her pretty little face. She could feel a strong aura surrounding the other girl. But she could place her finger on it. Sensing Annika's scrutiny Chiaki turned to her. "What are you looking at," she demanded.  
"Nothing," Annika stammered her shyness immediately taking over.  
Chiaki thought to herself. As if hearing Chiaki's thoughts Annika shuddered. There was definitely a strong force around here.  
"What's up," Gloria asked Annika.  
"Oh nothing," Annika replied.   
  
Maggie found it very difficult to stay awake in class that day. Their teacher Mayoko Hattori was a good teacher but very strict. She didn't tolerate any nonsense. So she was quite shocked to see one of her model students asleep on her desk. Mayoko walked up to Maggie's desk. The girl was sound asleep slumped over her desk. "Maggie Meioh," Mayoko called. There was no response. A sweat drop appeared on Daisy's head as she watched her friend get in trouble. "Would you care to join us Meioh-san," Mayoko called loudly. Maggie jumped up in alarm.  
"Hattori-sensei," she stammered. "I'm sorry."  
"This isn't like you Meioh-san," Mayoko stated sternly. "I will have to send a note home."  
"Neither of my parents are around," Maggie told her.  
"Then give it to whoever you're staying with," Mayoko said. She looked at Daisy. "I assume you'll be staying with Kino-san."  
"Yes Ma'am," Maggie replied with a crestfallen look on her face. She rarely got into trouble.  
"Then give it to her mother," Mayoko commanded. Maggie nodded mutely, her face a bright red and a sweat drop on her head. She was so embarrassed. After that she tried very hard to stay awake and was grateful when Daisy would give her a jab to wake her up.  
  
"What is with you today," Daisy demanded during lunchtime. "You act like you haven't slept in weeks."  
"I don't know," Maggie moaned as she opened her lunch bag. "I got a lot of sleep last night so I can't figure out why I would be so tired."  
"Well be careful," Daisy cautioned. "Mom is your mentor and she can punish you if your parents aren't around." Maggie sighed. That was true. Lita was strict whenever she misbehaved. Fortunately that was rare. Daisy turned to Chiaki who was picking at her food. "For someone who hasn't had a home for so long you sure don't eat much," Daisy pointed out. "I would have thought that someone in your situation would be ravenously hungry."  
"I'm just used to eating small amounts," Chiaki replied as she took a bite of the strange concoction. This human food had no use for her. Once lunch was over Chiaki slipped away to the bathroom and regurgitated the food. She would have to wait until later to get her sustenance.   
  
Lita and the rest of the Senshi were waiting for the children at the usual time. "Are you sure you don't mind keeping both Maggie and Chiaki," Serenity asked. "I could make other arrangements for Chiaki."  
"I'll be fine," Lita assured her with a wave of her hand. "Three eleven-year-olds are easier then three six-year-olds."  
"True," Serenity admitted. "But if there are any problems let me know. Chiaki is a guest of the palace and I don't want any trouble."  
"I still say there is something about that kid that doesn't add up," Haruka muttered.  
"Annika has been picking up strange vibes too," Raye added. She quickly told them about the night before. "She couldn't remember anything afterwards but I told her if she felt it again then let me know and we would do a fire reading."  
"Do that," Serenity commanded. "I trust Annika's abilities like I trust yours Raye."  
"Here they come," Mina announced. Sure enough the children were walking through the door. Annika was crying and she flew into Raye's arms.  
"Miyaki again," Raye asked as she stroked Annika's long hair.   
"She was worse than ever today Mama," Annika sobbed into her mother's priestess robe.  
"Hand it over," Mina sighed as she held her hand out to Gloria who sulkily handed her a note.  
"Sounds like another typical day," Michiru mused.  
"Not quite," Daisy put in. She looked at Maggie. Maggie sighed and pulled a note out of her book bag and gave it to Lita.  
Everyone was stunned. "You have a note," Lita cried out in disbelief.  
"Yes," Maggie murmured in embarrassment.   
Lita opened the note and read it. "Falling asleep in class," Lita exclaimed. "That's not like you."  
"I don't know why I am so tired," Maggie wailed and then gave a big yawn. "I slept all through the night."  
Amy put Ariel down and walked over to Maggie. She put a hand on Maggie's head. "There's no fever," she stated. She looked at Lita. "Bring her to my office. I want to check her out."  
"Of course," Lita replied. "I'll bring her in about an hour."  
"Any word on Mom," Maggie asked.  
"I'm afraid not Maggie," Serenity replied. Maggie gave a sigh. This was turning out to be a very bad day.  
  
"Cheer up," Chiaki told Maggie. "Things aren't so bad." The two were in the guest room of Jupiter's quarters. Lita didn't want to stick all three girls in Daisy's room. Since Maggie was so run down she decided that she should have the guest room and Chiaki should sleep in Daisy's room with her. Daisy protested but chose not to argue with her mother since she never won. Maggie was attempting to do her homework before Lita took her to see Amy. Chiaki came in to see her.  
"I know," Maggie sighed. "Things have been worse."  
"Want me to help you relax for a few minutes," Chiaki asked. Maggie nodded her head. Chiaki began to massage Maggie's temples, drawing the girl's life force from her. So far she had been able to elude Annika and Raye. On the way to school she had overheard Gloria and Hope trying to reassure the girl about Miyaki. Chiaki immediately controlled Miyaki to pick on Annika worse then usual that day. With Annika so upset and Raye trying to console her they would not be able to focus on Chiaki.   
A knock at the door interrupted Chiaki who quickly removed her hands. Lita came in. "Come on Maggie," she instructed. "Let's go and see Aunt Amy. Daisy is getting dinner ready for us."  
"Yes Aunt Lita," Maggie murmured as she got up. She took Lita's arm and the two of them left the room.  
Chiaki smiled and sat down. "Tonight I will take the last of Maggie's life force," she said to herself. "Then I can continue on my journey tomorrow."  
  
"Aside from the fact that she looks worn out I can't find anything wrong with her," Amy told Lita after she examined Maggie.  
"Then why is she so tired," Lita asked in a worried voice. She looked down at Maggie who had fallen asleep on the examination table.  
"My guess is that she is stressed," Amy replied. "Her mother is caught in the time corridor and now her father got called out of town. I'm sure all of this has taken its toll on her."  
"So what should we do," Lita asked.  
"Just let her rest and be patient with her," Amy told her. "If she is still like this tomorrow then bring her back and I will run some tests."  
"I will," Lita promised as her strong arms scooped Maggie up. "I'll let her sleep until dinner time. Maybe she'll feel better after a nap." Amy nodded in agreement. Lita carried Maggie out of her office.  
"Mommy," Ariel came into the office.  
"What is it Darling," Amy asked as she scooped her daughter up. Even though Ariel had just turned seven a few days ago Amy still enjoyed carrying her around. Since Ariel was small for her age she could still be carried and Amy was going to do that for as long as she could.  
"I know you don't like me to use my ability to see the future," Ariel began.  
"But," Amy prodded knowing that Ariel wouldn't bring it to her attention if it weren't important.  
"But I can feel that someone is going to die tonight," Ariel replied.  
"Nani," Amy gasped as her color drained from her face. "Baby, are you sure?"  
"I'm not sure Mommy," Ariel murmured. "It was just a feeling and it only lasted a second."  
Amy hesitated. She didn't think she should ignore this but Ariel was still in an extremely fragile state from the trauma she had been through these last few months. Amy feared that trying to get Ariel to push on this feeling would set her back even more. "Ariel," she gently said as she sat down and got the child settled onto her lap. "Do you have any idea who is going to die and how it is going to happen?"  
"No Mommy it was just a feeling," Ariel repeated.  
"Okay," Amy sighed. "If you have any other feelings or any more details tell me immediately. In the meantime I'll alert the Senshi to be on guard tonight." Ariel nodded her head. Amy kissed her on the forehead and then set her down. "Now be a good girl and play on the computer for a few minutes while I call the queen." Ariel scampered over to the computer and sat down. Amy reached for her communicator to call the queen.  
  
After Daisy and Chiaki were settled for the night Lita went into the guest room to check on Maggie. The girl had to be awakened for dinner. She could barely hold her head up during her meal. Once dinner was over Lita packed Maggie off to bed. She practically had to change Maggie into her nightgown herself. Lita thought. Now the queen had alerted her to what Ariel had felt tonight and that worried her more. Lita did not have psychic abilities like Raye and Annika, or the ability to sense the future like Greg and Ariel. She also did not have the special powers that Haruka and Michiru had but since Daisy came along Lita had acquired the maternal sixth sense and that ability extended to Maggie whom she loved as much as her own daughter. Lita feared for the girl tonight. There was something seriously wrong with her and that scared her. Lita decided the best thing to do was to check on her periodically throughout the night. It would certainly put her mind at ease.  
  
Chiaki lay in bed for a long time listening to Daisy's steady breathing. She wanted to be sure that Lita and Ken were asleep too. She didn't want anyone interfering in what she had to do. Chiaki had to take the rest of Maggie's life force so that she could continue her journey. She got out of bed and looked at Daisy. she thought. Chiaki slipped out of the room and darted into the guest room. Maggie was sound asleep. Chiaki walked over to her and placed her hands on Maggie's temples. She began to glow as Chiaki drained her life force from her.  
  
Daisy awoke suddenly and sat up. She glanced down at the foot of her bed and saw that Crescent was sound asleep. She was about to settle down again when she saw that Chiaki was out of bed. Daisy asked herself as she scrambled out of bed. Daisy put on her slippers and padded out of the room. She peered down the hall and saw that the door to the guest room was ajar. Daisy thought. Daisy walked over to the guest room and peeked inside. What she was horrified her. Chiaki had her hands on Maggie's temples and Maggie was glowing. Daisy didn't know what she was doing but she knew this wasn't right. She banged open the door. "Get away from her," she shouted in fury.  
"Don't interfere," Chiaki shouted. "I need her life force so that I can continue my journey,"  
"Your journey," Daisy snapped. "What does that mean?" Then before her eyes Chiaki transformed into an alien being. "You're not from this world."  
"No I'm not," Chiaki replied. "Now get out." She held up her hand and Daisy found she was being flung out the door.  
"I won't let this happen," Daisy hissed. "Maggie's my best friend and you won't take her away." She held up her henshin wand. "JUPITER POWER MAKE UP!" Chiaki gasped when she saw Daisy transform into Sailor Chibi Jupiter.  
"Who are you," Chiaki gasped.  
"How dare you try to kill an innocent girl who only wanted to be your friend," Chibi Jupiter snapped. "I am an agent of love and justice with the power of thunder and lightening. I am Sailor Chibi Jupiter and in the name of Jupiter, you're toast."  
"I told you not to interfere," Chiaki ordered as she released her hold on Maggie and got ready to fight.  
"Maggie and I have been best friends since we were babies," Chibi Jupiter yelled. "I will not let you harm her any more." She powered up. "JUPITER DEADLY LIGHTENING BOLT!" Her attack flew out. Chiaki managed to dodge it.  
"What is going on in here," Lita demanded coming in.  
"Mom quick transform," Chibi Jupiter shouted. "Chiaki is an alien from another planet and she is trying to drain Maggie of her life force."  
Lita quickly assessed the situation and pulled out her henshin wand. "JUPITER ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" She transformed and then powered up. "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!"  
Chiaki jumped out of the way and ran over to Maggie. She pulled the unconscious girl in front of her. "One more attack and you get her," she shouted. Jupiter and Chibi Jupiter stopped dead in their tracks.  
"Why are you doing this," Jupiter asked angrily.  
"I am on a long journey throughout the galaxy," Chiaki explained. "But every once in a while I must find someone to give me sustenance. So I stop at planets and find someone whose life force I can drain."  
"That is wrong," Jupiter snapped. "What about the poor person who dies while sustaining you?"  
"That's not my problem," Chiaki replied. "Now are you going to leave quietly or am I going to have to hurt you?"  
"BUBBLE SPRAY FREEZING!" Sailor Mercury's attack flew out and froze Chiaki in her place. Sailor Mars dashed forward and snatched Maggie up into her arms.  
"What are you doing here," Jupiter asked as Serenity came in with Chibi Mars and Sailor Uranus.  
"Chibi Mars felt an evil force so she and I did a fire reading," Mars replied.  
"And I asked Greg to try and pick up on what Ariel was sensing today," Mercury added as she took Maggie from Mars's arm. "We were able to find out that this child wasn't all that she said she was."  
"Sailor Uranus please take this child to the palace prison," Serenity ordered. "We will interrogate her later."  
"Very well," Uranus replied and she grabbed Chiaki by the arm and dragged her away.  
"Maggie," Chibi Jupiter ran over to Mercury.  
Mercury felt Maggie's pulse. "Her pulse is very faint and she is hardly breathing," she reported. "I have got to get her to the palace hospital." Before anyone else could say a word Mercury dashed out the door with Maggie still in her arms.  
"Mom," Daisy powered down and turned to her mother in tears. Lita nodded her head. She knew that Daisy would want to be with Maggie right now. And since Maggie was in her care it was her duty to be by the girl's side.  
"Mama will Maggie be okay," Annika asked anxiously.  
"Of course Darling," Raye replied hoping she sounded more confident then she felt. "Aunt Amy is a wonderful doctor. She'll take care of Maggie. Now we need to get back to bed. We'll check in on Maggie in the morning." Raye bade Serenity, Lita and Daisy goodnight and then led Annika out of the room.  
"Mom please let's go now," Daisy pleaded.   
"All right we'll go," Lita replied.  
Serenity put her hand on Daisy's head. "Don't worry," she said. "Maggie will be all right." She then turned to Lita. "I'll contact Gary and let him know. Then I will talk to Chiaki. I have a feeling she may have something to do with what happened to Pluto."  
"Very well," Lita sighed.  
Just then Ken emerged from the master bedroom. "What's going on," he asked with a yawn. "What is the queen doing here?"  
A sweat drop appeared on the heads on everyone else. "Honestly," Lita muttered. "Isn't there anything you can't sleep through?"  
  
"How is she," Lita asked anxiously as Amy finished hooking Maggie up to different machines.  
"I've stabilized her," Amy reported. "But I have been unable to bring her around. If Daisy had waited any later to come then Maggie would have died."  
"Will she wake up," Daisy asked as tears rolled down her face. Lita put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
"I don't know," Amy admitted. "Her heart rate is still very slow and her lungs came so close to collapsing. Only time will tell."  
The door burst open and Gary came in with an anxious look on his face. "Maggie," he cried dashing over to the bed.  
"She's stabilized right now Gary," Amy assured him.  
"Serenity told me what happened," Gary groaned. "I shouldn't have gone out of town."  
"Gary none of us knew that Chiaki was a threat," Lita pointed out. "She took on the appearance of a normal eleven-year-old girl. How could any of us have known? If Daisy hadn't walked in on her then she would have succeeded."  
"Have you been able to get Setsuna out of the time vacuum yet," Gary asked as he placed a hand on Maggie's forehead. "She really needs to be here."  
"Not yet," Amy sighed.  
"But she will be out soon," Serenity walked in.   
"Serenity," Lita gasped.  
"We've questioned Chiaki," Serenity reported. "And she admitted to having Sailor Pluto pulled into the time corridor so that she wouldn't find out her intentions."  
"So is she going to get her out," Gary asked.  
"She told us how to so Uranus and Neptune are on their way now to get her out," Serenity replied.  
"What about Chiaki," asked Daisy bitterly.  
"We haven't decided what to do with her yet," Serenity told her. "She'll be brought before the Royal Council."  
"Well I hope she gets what she deserves," Daisy muttered.  
"Don't worry," Lita assured her daughter. "She will."  
  
Sailor Pluto gasped as she struggled in the vacuum of the time corridor. It was so hard to breathe. she thought. Suddenly she felt another pulled and she was jerked out of the corridor. Pluto collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. She looked up and saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune standing over her. Sailor Neptune held out her hand to help her up. "What happened," Pluto gasped.  
"Someone trapped you in there on purpose," Uranus replied as Neptune helped Pluto to her feet. "We got her to tell us how to get you out."  
"Why did she do that," Pluto asked.  
"We'll explain on the way to the palace hospital," Neptune told her. "Maggie is there now."  
"Maggie," Pluto gasped and she headed toward the hospital with the other two Senshi.  
  
Maggie felt like she was floating. She saw white clouds. she thought.   
"Maggie," she heard a distant voice call.  
Maggie thought.   
"Maggie," the voice sounded closer this time.  
"Mom," Maggie murmured.  
"Yes Maggie it's Mom," the voice replied. "Come on Sweetie. Wake up." Maggie struggled to open her eyes. Her eyelids felt heavy. Finally they parted and Maggie saw three indistinct figures in front of her. "That's right Maggie," one of the voices said. "Open your eyes."  
"Mom," Maggie whispered. Her vision cleared and she saw Setsuna, Gary and Amy standing over her. "Mom." Maggie reached up and flung her arms around her mother's neck.  
"Oh thank goodness," Setsuna cried as she embraced her daughter. "You're going to be all right."  
"You had us worried Princess," Gary added. "We thought we were going to lose you."  
"Take it easy," Amy cautioned as she checked Maggie's vitals. "You're still very weak."  
"What happened," Maggie asked. Everyone looked hesitant. "Please tell what happened. I'm not a little kid."  
"Maggie," Amy gently said as she sat down next to the girl. "What we have to tell you isn't going to be easy but you are right. You're not a little girl anymore."  
"Just be brave," Setsuna told her. Maggie nodded her head. She sat back and listened while her parents and Amy told her what had happened.  
  
Chiaki stood before the King, Queen and all of the Senshi. It had been two days since she had been discovered and now she was going to hear what is to become of her. Serenity stood up. "Usually when someone threatens the life of another it is our duty as Senshi to destroy that person. Usually that someone is a youma, a droid or some other kind of monster that threatens the entire earth. In this case it is a child from another solar system. In our opinion a child has a right to live."  
"So you're going to let me go," Chiaki asked in a hopeful voice.  
"We are going let you continue your journey," Serenity told her. Chiaki's eyes lit up but then Serenity continued. "But we are going to make sure that you never drain the life force of an innocent person again. Sailor Mercury."  
Sailor Mercury nodded. She went over to Chiaki and pressed a device into her arm. Chiaki gave a gasp. "Nani," she shrieked.  
"We have just implanted a warning inside of you," Sailor Mercury told her. "Now whatever planet you go to this device will let the inhabitants know who you are and how you live."  
"That's not fair," Chiaki cried. "How am I supposed to survive?"  
"You will need to find another way," Sailor Venus replied. "But we will not allow you to kill innocent people again."  
"I'll have this removed," Chiaki declared.  
"It won't do you any good," Sailor Saturn informed her. "Your body is now merged with it. You won't survive without it. We wanted to be sure that you do not kill anyone else."  
"It is our job as Senshi to protect everyone from someone like you," Sailor Mars added.  
"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune will see you off," Serenity stated. "And make sure that you never come here again." Chiaki didn't say another word as Uranus and Neptune escorted her out. Serenity turned to Sailor Pluto. "How is Maggie doing?"  
"She's home," Pluto replied. "But she is very upset by all that has happened. It will take a while for her to get over this. I didn't let her come here because I didn't think she needed to see Chiaki again."  
"You were right about that," Sailor Mercury assured her. "You did the right thing."  
"And I know just the thing to cheer her up," Sailor Jupiter declared with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Maggie sat by the window in her chambers with a book on her lap. It was a typical day in late November with the gray skies and the bare trees. Maggie thought. Soon the palace would be decorated for Christmas but that wasn't what Maggie was thinking about. She was thinking about Chiaki. She thought she had made a new friend and all this time the girl was trying to kill her. It hurt but Maggie knew she would have to move on.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder. Maggie looked up and saw Setsuna standing over her. "Mom," she murmured. "Is Chiaki gone?"  
"Yes she is,' Setsuna replied as she sat down next to her daughter. "You won't ever see her again."  
"Why Mom," Maggie asked. "Why did she do that to me?"  
"It was her way of living," Setsuna told her. "You just happened to be her latest victim. But we fixed her so that she couldn't do that to anyone else."  
"I'm glad," Maggie sighed. Setsuna, sensing her daughter's sadness, pulled the girl into her arms. Maggie was glad her mother was here and would be taking a few days away from her post to be with her.  
"I have something that might cheer you up," Setsuna told her.  
"Nani," Maggie asked as her eyes showed some excitement.  
"Come on in," Setsuna called. The door opened and Daisy and Lita came in.  
"Daisy," Maggie cried.  
"Maggie," Daisy dashed over and hugged her best friend. "I am so glad to see you."  
"I'm glad to see you too," Maggie replied. "Thank you for saving me."  
"Hey what are best friends for," Daisy asked as she held out her pinky. Maggie immediately linked hers around it.  
"And I will be cooking your favorite dish tonight," Lita told her. "Both of our families will eat together in here tonight."  
"Oh I am so glad," Maggie cried happily. "It will be so much fun." Everyone began talking and Maggie listened to Daisy telling her about the latest trick Gloria played in school that day. What had happened was awful but Maggie was glad she had her family and friends to help her through it.  
  
The End. 


End file.
